


I'll See You in the Morning

by AstraTenebris



Category: Let's Play (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 07:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20689814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstraTenebris/pseuds/AstraTenebris
Summary: *Set Immediately after Episode 83 of the Webtoon Conic, Let's Play by Mongie - CONTAINS SPOILERS*Upset by Link's confession, Sam has a difficult time at work the next day. Charles steps up to comfort her.





	I'll See You in the Morning

Charles had left Eva pouting at her bike, and was walking to his own car. Even if his interest in her hadn't faded, he would have been too annoyed to find any pleasure with her tonight. He couldn't shake the sight of Miss Young clinging to that brute's arm and her comment still rang in his ears.

"I'd really like to spend some extra time with you tonight." 

But it wasn't meant for him. As much as he fought to keep her at arm's length - _She was the boss's daughter for Christ's sake!_ \- her innocence and genuine personality were rending cracks in his armor. Since Gwen, he vowed he would never get attached again. He had done so well for years, but since he and Sam had started working more closely together, his resolve had been slipping. 

Charles pushed thoughts of what Link and Sam's "extra time" might look like to the back of his mind and tried to focus on what work he could finish tonight. It was going to be a long night, and Charles didn't think he'd be getting much sleep. 

\---

Sam lay in bed crushed by Link's admission of not finding her attractive. She was relieved he had been honest with her, but it didn't take away the sting of rejection. She could feel herself slipping down the all too familiar hole of self-loathing, but tonight she didn't even care. Tears welled up in her eyes and didn't stop coming until she drifted off to sleep.

\---

Sunlight was pouring through the windows when Bowser hopped on the bed to wake Sam for breakfast. He could tell she was upset last night, so wanted to wake her up the best way he could: doggie kisses!

"Bowser! I'm up! I'm up!" Sam rolled out of bed to get Bowser his food and take him outside. She caught her reflection in the mirror. Heck! Her eyes were a red, puffy mess. Memories of last night flooded back, and she slumped against the mirror._ Great... Now everyone will know I was crying like a baby._ Bowser whined at her feet. Sam scooped him up. "It's okay, boy... Let's get you fed."

\---

Charles arrived at work much earlier than usual. He hoped the dark circles under his eyes wouldn't be too noticeable. After sending several client emails and reviewing a handful of business proposals, it was time for some caffeine. He could hear the others arriving to the office and decided to head to the break room for some coffee, weak as it was here. 

He was barely out his door before he collided with someone. He recognized the chesnut hair and loose sweater instantly. "My apologies, Miss Young."

"Oh, no it was entirely my fault," she mumbled into the files she was carrying.

"Is everything quite alright?" But Charles already knew the answer. He reached out and gently lifted her chin to look into those dark eyes he hadn't been able to get out of his mind all night. Sam didn't answer. She didn't need to: her eyes said it all. Charles' heart dropped into his stomach. If that jerk hurt her, there would be hell to pay. _No. I can't be thinking like that._ But the coffee could wait. 

"Do you have a moment?" Charles guided Sam into his office quietly shutting the door behind them. "Do you want to tell me what's going on? I can't have my assistant on the verge of tears at the office. It's terribly unprofessional," he said gently. 

Sam had occasionally seen that soft look in his ice blue eyes before, but she'd never been more embarrassed. _Fantastic. Now he's going to see me as more incompetent than ever._ "It's nothing, I promise. I - I'm just upset about Marshall being in the hospital. I'll get it together. Sorry," she said, taking a deep breath. 

Charles' eyes narrowed slightly and she knew he didn't quite believe that was the whole story. "Very well, Miss Young." Sam turned to go, but Charles reached over her shoulder to hold the door shut. The smell of his cologne and his body looming over her was enough to make her momentarily forget everything troubling her. She could feel the blood rushing to her face as she looked up into his eyes. "Do you have my handkerchief with you?" She nodded. "Run it under some cold water and hold it to eyes for a few minutes. That will help." 

He hesitated just a moment before reaching up to brush her cheek with his finger. "If you decide you want to talk about what's truly on your mind, my door is always open for you." He stepped back, hoping he hadn't been too bold. 

Sam gave him a small smile. "Thanks, Charles, but I'll be okay." And with that she left his office. 

He tried to convince himself he was only concerned for her well-being because she was the future CEO of the company, but he knew he was lying to himself. What made him think she would have any interest in him, anyway? She wasn't the kind of girl to have an office fling. And loathe as he was to admit it, Charles knew he would want more than a simple fling with Samara Young. 

\---

Sam spent the day distractedly reviewing the files Charles sent over. She couldn't stop thinking of his lean frame towering over her this morning and her cheeck still burned every time she recalled his finger gently sliding over her skin. _Come on, Sam! How can you go from asking Link to stay the night to wanting your boss's hands on your skin? Get it together!_ And what did he mean his door was always open for her? Surely he felt that way about all the employees at Young Technologies. __

_ __ _

\---

_ __ _

Lost in her thoughts and paperwork, Sam didn't even notice as the others left the building. She was surprised when there was a knock at her door and she looked up to discover it was already dark outside.

_ __ _

"Working late I see," Charles leaned against the doorway with that soft smile he had been wearing for her lately.

_ __ _

"So are you," Sam fired back. "I just lost track of time. Let me get my things together and I'll head - Oh crap! I missed the last bus!" 

_ __ _

That realization tipped her over the edge. She had been so irresponsible to not pay attention to the time. She couldn't even manage that like an adult. Everything she'd been holding in all day broke through. She felt her throat get tight and her vision got blurry. _Not now. Not in front of Charles. Oh no..._ The tears had started and there was no stopping them now. All she could do was cover her face and just hope this was a bad dream. 

_ __ _

Unexpectedly, she felt arms wrap around her and pull her close. "Shhh... Don't cry, fy nghariad." Sam burrowed into his chest and let the emotions roll over her. Charles held her against him as she cried, stroking her hair and forgetting that he wasn't supposed to get attached. 

_ __ _

Sam sniffed as the tears finally abated. She realized Charles still had his arms around her and she started to pull away. "I'm so sorry, Charles! I - "

_ __ _

"There is nothing to apologize for," he interrupted, pulling her closer. "Now do you want to tell me what's truly wrong? This isn't just about Ben. Did something happen last night?"

_ __ _

Sam nervously bit her lip before looking back up at him. She felt surprisingly safe in his embrace, and there was something in his eyes that overrode her last reservation. Everything spilled out: about what happened with Marshall and her Indigineer profile, how she never quite felt like an adult, how Link had asked her out and then realized he didn't even find her attractive, how she had been thinking about Charles all day and--- _Shit. Did she just say that out loud?_

_ __ _

It such a relief to finally open up to someone, she didn't even realize she was bringing Charles into the conversation until it was too late. Nervously, Sam glanced up expecting to find a look of disgust or pity. She supposed the complete shock she saw instead wasn't too far off from that. Sam closed her eyes and waited for the reprimand that was sure to come.

_ __ _

Charles was silent for a long moment before he felt her try to pull away again. "Samara..." He had never addressed her like that before, and something in his voice held her in place. "I understand more than you know what it's like to be disappointed by someone you care for. The other things, the indie gaming and the self-confidence, that will come in time. I know this because you are one of the most intelligent and talented women I have had the pleasure to know. And even though you try to hide behind these oversized sweaters and baggy clothes, it's obvious just how beautiful you are. Anyone who can't see that is a fool." 

_ __ _

He reached up to cup her face in his hand, brushing a tear away with his thumb. "Charles..." The words that had poured out just moments ago deserted her. She didn't know what to say. He thought she was beautiful? Normally he wouldn't hesitate to tease her about things like this, but he seemed so genuine. Was he just saying that to make her feel better? Would he do something like that?

_ __ _

As if reading her mind, he continued, "I wouldn't say such things if they weren't true, but if I have crossed the line, if I have made you uncomfortable, Miss Young, I -"

_ __ _

"Samara. Or Sam. I liked hearing you say my name..." She gave him a nervous smile.

_ __ _

That smile knocked the air out of his lungs. Charles had been so determined to not feel for anyone ever again. How did this woman twist up his stomach with just a look? Forgetting himself, he leaned in until his face was just inches from hers. He could feel her shaking in his arms, but her dark eyes never left his. He raised one inquisitive eyebrow and waited. Sam gave the tiniest nod and he closed the remaining distance to cover her mouth with his. 

_ __ _

Her arms snaked around his neck as he deepened the kiss. Sam couldn't believe this was actually happening, but something about it felt so right. Charles tightened his hold around her and gently bit at her lip. Her soft cry made him want to hear every other sound she would make for him. With more boldness than either one of them expected, Sam took control with her tongue, challenging Charles to up the ante. His hands slid into her hair and he held her tight. It had been years since he had felt so emotionally exposed from a simple kiss and it was more overwhelming than he remembered. Sam was pressed tight against Charles, her normal shyness forgotten for now.

_ __ _

*Do do do do do dodo doooo* Sam's phone rang. _NOOOOO! _Breathless, Sam pulled away to check the caller ID - it was her landlady Ms. Whiple. "Ummm... Sorry, Charles," she blushed, "I have to take this."

_ __ _

_"Hello, dear! I just noticed you hadn't made it home yet and it's quite late. I just wanted to make sure you were okay." _

_ __ _

"I'm fine, I just had to work late. Thank you for checking on me. I'll be home soon, promise!"

_ __ _

Sam hung up the phone to see Charles watching her. "As the buses are no longer running, I'm quite happy to drive you home, Mis- ... Sam."

_ __ _

She smiled at hearing her name in his voice. "Thank you, Charles." She gathered her things and they turned to walk out. Charles wasn't sure where they stood now. Maybe this was a mistake. He should have been more in control of his emotions. Now he's complicated what should have been a straightforward professional relationship. He was just about to say that aloud when he felt Sam reach up and thread her arm through his. When he looked down she was smiling up at him. Charles felt his heart thaw out just a little more. He smiled back. 

_ __ _

The ride to Sam's apartment was spent in companionable silence, although Charles had reached out to thread his fingers through hers as he drove.

_ __ _

"Good night, Charles," Sam said as she shut the door and turned to head inside. The whir of the window rolling down caught her attention. 

_ __ _

"Sam! I hate to think of you riding that horrid bus. May I drive you to work tomorrow?" 

_ __ _

The look on his face was so hopeful she couldn't have said no even if she had wanted to. "Of course," she grinned, "I'll see you in the morning."

_ __ _


End file.
